PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku. Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar, Miko_ i Eve131. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty "Heja banana!" Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła :) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! Mandracos Kolekcjoner badge'y. Niewiele mu brakuje do 100%. Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos CTSG Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Eve131 Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą. Podziałało na uzależnienie i już się nie pojawia. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. Nocami lubi lizać p''ż''arówki sąsiadom. Anjani Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) Nick wymawia się Aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko Dzimi CYCKI! FritzPL fshut Gego Moze bardziej pasowałby na hall of shame, jednak trzeba mu przyznać iż na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne co im drży to czoło od facepalma. Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema kurwy". kapsoniarz Czarnuch z afro :) Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. Mac70 Jeden z tych userów, którzy dla poprawienia własnego ego potrzebuje się własnoręcznie kreować na wiki zamiast poddać się opnii innych co czyni go człowiekiem o niskiej wartości własnej i posiadającym nikczemnego pisiorka w stanie zaniku. OchronaJuwentus Groził że się popłacze jak go nie dodamy. ol_cik Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. Ma tyle dioptrii, że i tak jej wszystko jedno. raderk Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Żywa kronika. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. Sajan1230 Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposoby. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. Łączą ją niesprecyzowane aczkolwiek bliskie kontakty z decadem. the_j3st3r Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje ale o ile jest trzeźwy można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. toiryelhsa Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi że etylowego ale to kłamstwo) Urbu Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. wdev żonaty :( WizzardPL Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. WormPL Oswojony robal. Gryzie. Skromne rozmiary siusiaka nadrabia kombinatorstwem i kretynizmem. Przestanie tworzyć własną notkę to się go zostawi w spokoju. Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Stubs